TumbleweedMask
TumbleweedMask Junior, simply known as TumbleweedMask, '''is the Brotherhood of Nocturnes' lowest-ranking Ensign and Janitor, used by StrongestPotato. Personality TumbleweedMask can be summed up in one word: '''Annoying, while most members of the Brotherhood understand their limits and comply as a team, as well as keeping respect to the Leader, TumbleweedMask is a sycophantic bootlicker that paints himself as the consented member of CobraMask's, much to the annoyance of literally everyone else. It's not uncommon to hear TumbleweedMask talking about himself and all the feats he'll accomplish, and that he's the epitome of powerful, while in reality, he's just like a thorn that's stuck on a shoe. He's also extremely flirtatious, but he lacks the subtlety of any lady charmer, instead becoming an annoying stalker who genuinely comes off as an unsettling predator, he's been turned down by literally every female member of the Brotherhood at least once, yes, even the ugly ones like FlyMask, in his words: "Everything is fair game in love and in Alabama, and I'm on both" He's incredibly cowardly, to the point he'll easily yell "I SURRENDER!!!" '''in an attempt to save his skin, if he's left alone he'll quickly quip that he was just faking it, in an attempt to stay cool with the Brotherhood. History Backstory Born in his sweet home Alabama, TumbleweedMask worked his entire life as a poop-scooper for a local Manure Factory, according to him this is a tragic backstory that justifies him joining the Brotherhood for more than its female members, status, and dental plan, he joined the Brotherhood having been scouted by everyone's favourite British rave-girl: DiclidurusMask, much to the annoyance of literally everyone, including herself once she realized she had opened Pandora's Nocturne. Debut: The Incredible Shrinking Nocturnes! The Doctor is in! Early on, all TumbleweedMask did was be the Brotherhood's janitor, until his annoyance and bootlickery landed him a job as the Mexican Nocturne PeucoMask's minion, he was sent by MushroomMask on a suicide mission to cripple the Flamingo Squadron with a chemical generator of Micro Spores, a task in which not only did he manage to shrink down to size 4 of the members, but also to cause PegasusMask and IkaMask to follow him, which allowed them to not get hit by the spores. Upon his comeback, TumbleweedMask did a victory lap by flirting with CatMask, which resulted on a slap to the face. Powers and Abilities * '''Dustomancy: '''TumbleweedMask's got the power to control and command Dust Motes and the ability to read their emotions. According to him, this power can only be attained with years of Manure-Scooping. * '''Dust Gale: '''Using his Dustomancy, TumbleweedMask can lift a dust layer out of anywhere, this attack is used to blind his adversaries. * '''Tumble Pitchfork: TumbleweedMask's combat tool, an old pitchfork which he used before to bale hay, as well as to rake straw and leaves, and scoop manure, he has fashioned it with a red string on one side as decoration, as well as to identify it, should he ever lose it. * Impersonation Abilities: '''TumbleweedMask is capable of making a near-perfect vocal impression of any person, as proven in the Crystal Skull Arc where he did a Billy Mays impression for the mid-time and in MoaiMask's Awakening, where he pulled a flawless Bill Cosby, before being sabotaged by CucaMask to save us the torture. * '''SuperMegaAwesome Attacks: '''These attacks are, according to TumbleweedMask, incredibly forbidden techniques of amazing might...in reality, they don't differ from regular combat abilities. ** '''SuperMegaAwesome Kick: '''An ol' fashioned kick in the Baby-Maker...and that's about it. ** ''.SuperMegaAwesome Dust Beam: '''The only of his techniques that could be called dangerous, by using his Dustomancy abilities, he overheats Dust Motes and creates a weak beam of energy, it's mostly used to distract. * '''Shadow Rolling: '''For transport, TumbleweedMask curls himself up into a ball and is capable of being dragged away by the wind, like an actual tumbleweed. * 'Shadow Manifest: It's unknown how but he managed to learn the Shadow Manifest, probably by willpower or by begging to others. * '''Air Swimming: TumbleweedMask can swim in the air. Weaknesses and Flaws * Light Energy: 'No matter how much he denies it, he's still susceptible to receiving damages due to light-based attacks, due to his Nocturne-like nature. * '''Lanky Complexion: '''TumbleweedMask's the thinnest member of the Brotherhood by a long-shot, lacking muscles and body fat, this leads to TumbleweedMask's slim body being easy to throw away, akin to that of an actual Tumbleweed. * '''Idiocy: '''TumbleweedMask doesn't realize how far his vision of himself is from the truth, and therefore, he'll recklessly charge into battle with stronger enemies, despite having obvious disadvantages. * '''Cowardice: '''TumbleweedMask's easily scared, despite how much he wants to mask it, therefore, it's not difficult into intimidating him into submission * '''Narcissism: '''TumbleweedMask paints himself as the apex Nocturne, the ultimate life form, this vision of his is extremely far from the truth, and therefore, can be easily exploited, to the point TumbleweedMask will comply any mission in order to show his prowesses. Trivia * TumbleweedMask is based on the Tumbleweeds, those rolling bushes that signify a silent, lonesome area, ironically, his personality is anything but that ** As far as fictional equivalents go, he's mostly inspired by ''Danny Phantom's Box Ghost, paired with ASDFMovie's Tree Man's usefulness and BIONICLE's Krekka's low intellect. * He started as a joke made in his debut RP, where PegasusMask wanted to start training, and a tumbleweed passed by, Potato, by DM, joked about making a Nocturne for it with Gallibon, the results are here. * TumbleweedMask's nationality came in at the last second, because Potato just wanted to try a parody of all the Alabaman stereotypes. * Originally, his impersonation abilities were gonna be a one-off thing, before Potato realized he had struck comedy gold by making him make forced references. * He's tried to hit with Cuervo the most, all of his attempts have fallen to deaf ears. * When he curls up to do the Shadow Rolling, he shouts: "'''TUMBLEWEED....AWAYYYYYYYYY!!". Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Low Intelligence Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Nocturne Category:Kaijin Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Minor Villains Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes